Wind energy is a kind of clean and safe renewable resources. Wind power generation by means of a wind power generator set can guarantee energy security, adjust energy structure and alleviate environmental pollution, and thus is one of the most mature, the most widely used and the best prospective power generation methods, which has a great significance to achieve sustainable development.
A wind power generator set is usually designed by taking a level of wind resource characteristics specified in the IEC standards or GL specifications as an input standard. Turbulence in the wind resource characteristics has a direct impact on a fatigue load of the wind power generator set and is directly relevant to extreme gusts giving rise to an extreme load, thus having a great influence on lifespan of the wind power generator set. The turbulence is a natural uncontrollable factor, but turbulence intensity can be measured. To reduce influence of the turbulence on the wind power generator set, generally actual measured turbulence intensity is compared with the levels of turbulence intensity specified in the IEC standards or GL specifications. When the actual measured turbulence intensity is beyond a specified level, some corresponding measures are taken to guarantee the wind power generator set in stable and safe operation. In the prior art, the influence of the turbulence beyond the specified level on the wind power generator set is reduced by means of a shutdown when the actual measured turbulence intensity is beyond the specified level.
However, the shutdown manner in the prior art results in a serious loss of generated electric energy. The loss has little influence on a wind power plant with a flat terrain, an outstanding wind power characteristic, and with a small scale of wind power generator set not at a prevailing wind direction, while has great influence on a wind power plant with a complex terrain, a less obvious wind power characteristic, and with a large scale of wind power generator set or at a prevailing wind direction.